d20npcsfandomcom-20200214-history
Browdel, Expert lvl 8, Cloistered Cleric lvl 2
Human, Expert lvl 8, Cloistered Cleric lvl 2 Hit Dice: 8d6 + 2d6 + 20 (55hp) Initiative: +3 Speed: 30ft. (6 squares) Armor Class: 18 (+3 Dex, +5 leather armor +3) Base Attack/Grapple: +7/+8 Attack: +10 quarterstaff +2 melee (1d6+3) Full Attack: +10/+5 quarterstaff +2 melee (1d6+3) Space/Reach: 5ft./5ft. Special Attacks: - Special Qualities: Lore, Turn Undead, Spells Saves: Fort +9, Ref +9, Will +15 Abilities: Str 12, Dex 16, Con 15, Wis 18, Int 12, Cha 16 Skills: +20 Profession(Farmer), +17 Profession(Cook), +14 Craft(Pottery), +17 Knowledge(Religion), +17 Heal, +17 Listen, +17 Spot, +17 Sense Motive Feats: Skill focus(Profession(Farmer)), Skill Focus (Heal), Alertness, Skill Focus(Knowledge(Religion)), Lightning Reflexes Alignment: Neutral Good Browdel is an old human from the northlands. He has short grey hair and the facial features of someone who lived a long time in the mountains. He measures one meter seventy and weighs a little more than 60 kgs. Edwyn wears a long grey robe (which acts as a cloak of resistance +2) with Raymur's holy symbol embroded in it and is the founder of Resistencia's Orphan House. Combat: Browdel doesn't engage in combat but he has an enchanted quarterstaff made by Samira which he uses to fight Evil when necessary. Turn or Rebuke Undead (Su): Browdel has the power to affect undead creatures by channeling the power of his faith through his holy symbol. He can turn or destroy undead creatures and he may attempt to do so six times per day (3 + his Charisma modifier). Because of his deep knowledge in religion, Browdel gets a +2 bonus on turning checks against undead. Spells: Browdel casts divine spells, which are drawn from the cleric spell list. Browdel meditates and prays for one hour every sunrise in order to regain his daily allotment of spells. Browdel's domains are Healing and Knowledge. Browdel may prepare and cast any spell on the cleric spell list, provided that he can cast spells of that level, but he usually has these spells prepared: Browdel's spells prepared Level Spells 0 Cure Minor Wounds, Detect Magic, Light, Message 1 Remove Fear, Unseen Servant, Cure Light Wounds x 2 (*) (*) - Domain Spell. Social life: Browdel spends his entire day at the Orphan House cooking and teaching the orphans the daily chores and how to work the fields. He also gives religion courses to them an regularly assists to the religion courses at the church of Raymur where he continues to train under Samira's guidance. Lore (Ex): Thanks to long hours of study, Browdel has a wide range of stray knowledge. He may make a special lore check with a bonus equal to his cloistered cleric level + his Intelligence modifier (+3) to see whether he knows some relevant information about local notable people, legendary items, or noteworthy places. A successful lore check will not reveal the powers of a magic item but may give a hint as to its general function.Browdel may not take 10 or take 20 on this check; this sort of knowledge is essentially random. DC Type of Knowledge 10 Common, known by at least a substantial minority of the local population. 20 Uncommon but available, known by only a few people legends. 25 Obscure, known by few, hard to come by. 30 Extremely obscure, known by very few, possibly forgotten by most who once knew it, possibly known only by those who don’t understand the significance of the knowledge. Category:CR 9 Category:Expert Category:Cleric Category:Human